


A Visit From Superman

by TheEndeavorNetwork



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Clois, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lois is exhausted but Super-D is too hard to turn down, Massaging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEndeavorNetwork/pseuds/TheEndeavorNetwork
Summary: Lois is away at a conference, and Clark can't resist paying her a visit.





	A Visit From Superman

**Author's Note:**

> Pumping out Clois smut for the betterment of the world.

Lois wanted to collapse in the elevator, but there were five other people in there with her. After spending all day at the conference, watching presentations and conducting interviews, her legs were killing her. She wasn’t hungry anymore, due to an overstuffed hotdog she grabbed on her way back to the hotel, but she seriously needed to put her feet up. The elevator doors opened at her floor, and she practically limped down the hall to her door. She sighed as she stepped inside her room. It was nice, but not too nice to make Perry nervous. It had a queen-sized bed and a bathroom, and it was clean, so that was good enough for her.

She threw her heels across the room, tossed her suit jacket and lanyard down on the bed, and went to the bathroom. When she turned back to the bedroom, she jumped. Superman was leaning against the opposite wall, arms folded and smiling.

“Hello, stranger,” he said.

She strode into the bedroom.

“Clark! What are you doing here?”

He grinned and came closer.

“I was just in the area, and I thought I’d come see you.”

“You better hope nobody saw you.”

“Nobody saw me.”

“When you say you were in the area, do you mean you were generally on the western side of the United States and decided to fly 5,000 miles out of your way? What, you can’t go to sleep without a kiss goodnight?”

He stopped in front of her, still smiling.

“Would you give me one?”

She bit her lip. There was something different about him when he had the suit on. He had a swagger to him, not to mention how it fit his body. His hands rested at her waist, and his gaze softened.

“I came all this way.”

It was pretty obvious he knew the effect he was having, and he didn’t wait for her to make the first move. He took her lips in his and kissed her tenderly. She moved closer, and one of his hands drifted up to her back. When he pulled away, she could see the hunger in his eyes.

“You seem really tense,” he said as his hand moved up to her shoulder, “Were you on your feet all day?”

“Yeah. They’re killing me, actually.”

“Would you like a massage?” he asked, but his fingers were already rubbing into her shoulder blades.

“Do you know how to give massages?” she asked.

He chuckled and turned her around. Lois had several bad experiences with people, mostly ex-boyfriends, who severely overestimated their abilities and only ended up digging painfully into her flesh. Clark, however, was nothing like that. He was good at this just like he was good at most everything else. The situation was so cheesy, though, and she was glad he couldn’t see the relief on her face.

“Better?” he asked in that velvety voice of his.

“Yes.”

He wrapped his arms around her and lowered his lips to her ear.

“I’m gonna do your feet now.”

The next thing she knew, she was lying face-down across the bed. She looked back to see him kneeling down. She turned her head forward again and propped it up on her arms. He started with her left foot and bent it back. Her stiff muscles resisted, but he took his time. When her foot had regained some modicum of flexibility, he worked his thumbs into the sole. It felt way better than she expected, and she smiled blissfully. When he finished both feet, she was actually disappointed.

“Um, can you do my back?”

“It’d be my pleasure,” he said almost smugly.

He braced one of his knees on the mattress and leaned over her. His hand pressed firmly into her as he kneaded out the knots in her back. She was ashamed that she intermittently let out a groan. She imagined how crazy it would look to someone walking in on them: Superman on a bed giving a redhead a back massage. It sounded like a fanfiction from an online Superman forum.

When he was done, he ran his hands down over her back one last time.

“Good?”

“M-hm.”

He stepped back and she rolled over to look at him.

“So, are you taking off that suit, or what?”

He grinned and began peeling it off. She watched him while unbuttoning her dress shirt. He had nothing underneath expect a pair of boxer-briefs, and his erection was plainly visible through the thin fabric. He leaned over her again, this time with his hands braced on either side of her. They kissed, and she licked into his mouth. He readily accepted her tongue and groaned softly as he leaned in further. After several seconds, they parted with a wet sound, and he brought his lips to her neck. He sucked, but not hard enough to give her a hickey. He pressed his tongue to her skin, and Lois wondered (as she had before) if he could taste her that way. After he finished with her neck, he moved down to her collarbone, brushing his nose along it. Then, he buried his face between her breasts before kissing up along the curve of one of them.

He took his time going all the way down until he reached the hem of her skirt. She thought he was going to take it off, but instead, he slid down, knelt beside the bed, and pulled her towards him so her legs hung over the edge. He unzipped her skirt and pushed it up till he could reach her panties, then pulled them off. He nuzzled his cheek against her inner thigh, which was covered in dark brown stockings. His left hand hooked her leg up onto his shoulder, and his other hand lightly stroked her knee. He kissed further up her thigh until he got to her groin. His warm breath gusted against her wet opening. Her skirt was still a little in the way, so he rolled it up more, then pressed his lips to her vagina. He slid his tongue into her and leaned closer. Both of their breathing fluttered, and his hands gripped her thighs. He kissed and sucked gently on her labia and darted his tongue out to lick the fluid leaking out of her. He moved to her clit next, and she moaned softly as he rubbed the rough tip of his tongue against it and sucked gently.

He switched between her clit and her vagina for several minutes, and she started reflexively bucking her hips towards him. He buried his tongue inside her and scraped his upper teeth against her clit. She whimpered and groaned loudly as she gripped his hair and ground gently against his mouth. He sucked her clit in earnest, and she came instantly with a sharp cry. He continued licking her gently till the orgasm petered to a close. She lay there, chest heaving, and he watched her intently and wiped his chin with the back of his hand.

“Are you tired?” he asked.

“You haven’t gotten anything.”

“Yes, but if you’re tired, I can wait.”

“No, come here.”

“Lois…”

“I’m serious, come here.”

He stood up and took off his underwear, and she pulled off her shirt and scooted up further so her legs were back on the bed. He climbed up, and she pulled him down on top of her. They normally used a condom, but there wasn’t one handy, and she didn’t care. He kissed her deeply, but didn’t enter her right away, which earned him a moaned complaint. He smiled against her lips before obliging her, slipping inside with one deft movement. He moved gently, which she quickly found to be unsatisfactory. She turned her lips to his ear.

“Hey, could you do me a favor and fuck me?”

“You don’t have to have such an attitude about it,” he said before proceeding to do exactly as she asked.

He fucked her as hard as he would allow himself to – which, according to her, was not as hard as she could handle. Regardless, it didn’t take long for both of them to come with a cry. He pulled out and sat back as he caught his breath. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and attempted to wriggle sideways so she could rest her head on the pillows. He ended up picking her up and placing her there. She sighed and looked behind him at the suit crumpled on the floor.

“So, are you going now?”

“I guess. Can’t stay here.”

“Maybe you could stay a little while?”

He smiled.

“Why, do you need me to tuck you in?”

She slapped his arm.

“Fine, then,” she said, “Go back and guard my apartment.”

He chuckled and got off the bed. When he had the suit back on, he kissed her, and she held him for a second.

When he leaned away, she said coyly, “Thank you, Superman.”

He looked away, shook his head, and mouthed something to himself. Then, he strode over to the window, cape billowing behind him. She was reminded why the suit did all kinds of magic for her. He opened the window and looked back at her.

“Goodnight, Lois.”

“Goodnight, Kal-El.”

He smirked and shook his head one last time before taking off into the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. :)


End file.
